


Acceptance

by the_black_rose



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Kyo's first time, Smut, Spoilers for episode 25 of the 2019 anime, Spoilers for episode 26 of the 2001 anime, Teens having sex, Tohru's first time, Zodiac members can become parents so they must be able to carefully have sex, Zodiac members can conceive children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26436199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_black_rose/pseuds/the_black_rose
Summary: Initially written based off of the 2001 anime - episode 26; I have watched the reboot, and there's not TOO much of a difference between episode 26 of the 2001 anime and episode 25 of S1 of the 2019 anime.Some smut and angst. And teenagers having their first time...Kyo looked down to study the situation of their bodies. "I have no idea what I'm doing. But it doesn't seem like it should be like this.""Like what?" Tohru asked, peering up at him through the darkness."I don't know," he sighed. "Like there should be more moaning and kissing and stuff. That's what it's like in the movies and all that."
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> A lemon for the same time frame as my other fic "Consolation" (which had no lemon, just lots of sap). I think I'm done with that episode. Maybe. And hopefully done harping on Tohru's carelessness with leaving her window open.
> 
> As usual, I don't own the characters, I just put them in these predicaments and like to torture them a whole lot.
> 
> There are some spoilers for the 2001 anime episode 26 (S1E25 in 2019) contained, just FYI.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!! 
> 
> Love,  
> Rose
> 
> PS-- Er, maybe this was why Kyo was so energetic the next morning?
> 
> Shigure: You're energetic this morning.
> 
> Kyo: *thinking* I scored last night, that's why.
> 
> Shigure: And my, Tohru, you're looking even more radiant than usual. Hmmmmm... I think something is up.
> 
> Kyo: *blushing* What the hell are you insinuating, you pervert?
> 
> Tohru: *red as a beet* Is-Is anyone hungry? I could make, um, breakfast for everyone else.
> 
> Yuki: What do you mean "for everyone else?"
> 
> Tohru: Uhhhhh... *in a small voice* Kyo's already had breakfast? *eyes swirling* in bed...
> 
> Shigure: You dog.
> 
> Yuki: You dishonorable cat!
> 
> Tohru: So much for keeping it a secret. *faints*

Acceptance  
  
  
  
Kyo stretched his hand out and watched the moonlight filter through his fingers. The night was quiet; the storm clouds had long since cleared and gone, though the air remained damp. A light breeze tickled the skin under his thin shirt, and he took a deep breath, contemplating whether or not to make his way to bed after the exhausting events of the day. But he couldn't help himself. He wanted to stay awake and revel in the feeling all night. She loved him. She had told him so.  
  
The wind stirred again, stronger than before. Branches shook, leaves rustled in a soothing harmony that almost lulled him into unconsciousness. His eyes drooped closed, his limbs felt heavier....

 _Bang_! Kyo sat up straight when a sharp noise rattled from somewhere below, and he leaned over the edge of his rooftop perch.  
  
It seemed as if she was just entering the room when he slipped inside. Kyo crossed his arms and leaned against the window pane, staring at her back while she slid the door closed.  
  
"You always leave your window open. If I was a thief, all your stuff would be gone by now. If I was a killer, you'd be dead."  
  
Tohru whirled around, eyes wide in an expression of panic. But the fear melted from her features when she saw him. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Why don't you take better care of yourself?"  
  
She wrung her hands and studied at the floor. "I-I don't know. I wasn't thinking, I guess."  
  
"Why do you do that?"  
  
"Wha-"  
  
He bristled and launched his body away from the windowsill, glowering down at her while he closed the distance between them. "Don't say you're sorry. Say, 'Kyo, go to hell. I'm not an idiot. I can take care of myself!'"  
  
Her expression wavered, and then spread into a slow smile. "But...I like that you take care of me. I'm glad you're here to watch over me, to be here when I need someone. Even if I don't always know when I need you." Her eyes traveled down to the beads on his wrist. He looked away.  
  
"Does it? Does it hurt very much?"  
  
"What?" He growled.  
  
"When it rains. You hurt, and your body is tired. Is it because of...of your other form?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Her fingers grazed the beads on his wrist. "Then why don't you take them off when it rains? If it would hurt less-"  
  
Kyo spun around and met her eyes. "It always hurt more."  
  
He slid a hand over hers and looked over her wrinkled forehead. So full of concern...for him. He pulled her closer. He could...if he was careful... _Just can't embrace._  
  
His mouth brushed softly against her lips, and her free arm instinctively flew up to hold him. Kyo caught it and held both limbs down at her side.  
  
He pulled away and she smiled. Her eyes glowed in the moonlight, giving him the distinct impression she didn't mind the bold move. He surged forward once more. Tohru gasped against his lips and he felt her arms flutter before settling at her sides once more. His heart trembled, and so did she.  
  
Kyo tightened his grip on her wrists, as much to keep himself from reaching out for her than her for him. She parted her lips to take a breath and Kyo slid his tongue into her mouth, reveling in the inviting warmth he found there.  
  
He wished he could have allowed his mind to let go then. Let instinct take over... Lose himself and just...let go. Instead, he was aware of everything around him. The rhythm of her breathing, the light on her skin, the taste of her mouth... The twitch of her fingers as they grasped hold for dear life.  
  
His body thrummed. Every inch of his being wanted to touch her, feel her against him. He let out a moan and drowned himself in the kiss, allowing his emotion to pour out into that single action.  
  
But he had to reel himself back in. Kyo blinked and looked down at the soft fabric in his hands. He was holding the bottom of her pajama top, the buttons undone and waiting to be smoothed aside. He pulled away.  
  
"I'm sorry. I don’t know...what I was thinking." Kyo stumbled backwards and bowed his head. "I-I have to go." He retreated another step, moving towards the window.  
  
"Don't. Don't be sorry."  
  
His heart leapt into his throat.  
  
"Stay. Please? I want you to."  
  
A band tightened around his chest. He couldn't breathe. But despite the lack of oxygen, he turned back and saw her - looking beautiful and completely innocent in the bright moonlight. How could she want...How could she let....God, why couldn't he touch her the way he wanted?  
  
"Kyo?" She drew closer and placed a tentative hand on his shoulder. "Please stay with me."  
  
He gritted his teeth. "I can't."  
  
"I know how you feel. It's okay if it's not perfect. I know you can. Just not the way you want to."  
  
He ran a shaking hand through his hair. How did she always know what to say to make the world seem right again? "I shouldn't, Tohru. You, you deserve-"  
  
She held a finger to his lips. "But I love-"  
  
All the air rushed out of his body, and the last of his chains fell to the floor. He seized her mouth in a kiss that was far too rough for her gentle nature. He just couldn't hold back.  
  
Her top fell to the ground in a landslide of fluttering yellow satin. He pushed closer, daring the curse to transform him, but this time, she twisted out of his grasp.  
  
"Toh-Tohru?"  
  
She sat down on the bed and undid the tie on her loose-fitting pants and let them slip to the ground. Brown eyes darted up. She crossed her arms over her chest. "It's easier?"  
  
Kyo could tell she was blushing even though he couldn't see much of her face. He must have nodded. She gave him a smile, then scooted over to the middle of the bed, underneath the covers. He shed his own garments to crawl in after her.  
  
She wouldn't look at him. Her eyes seemed glued to the comforter that lay draped over the essential portions of their bodies. He leaned back against the headboard and concentrated on breathing. "Tohru?"  
  
She glanced up at him, and something in her eyes wavered. He tightened his grip on the sheets. "Are-are you sure? We don't have to. If you're not ready. I understand..."  
  
She shook her head and inched her fingers nearer to his hand. Tohru silently took his left one in her palm, holding it up to her cheek. He followed his hand, and leaned closer. Their lips met this time in a hesitant kiss that grew bolder when he freed his hand from hers. It traveled down the side of her body, roving over the delicate curves. Her skin was silk and copper; electric charges ignited in his fingertips, propelling him forward.  
  
Tohru gasped as his mouth left hers to sample the flesh of her neck. "Kyo...” The sound made him smile.  
  
He trailed his tongue lightly up her throat to nibble at her ear and brush his lips against the smooth skin of her shoulder. He wanted her to lie down. They were an awkward jumble of arms and legs; he couldn't get close enough to nudge her onto her back.  
  
And it was killing him.  
  
"Tohru..."  
  
He pulled his body away from hers, ducked his head and stared at the sheets. He had allowed himself get carried away with his emotions. Again. And it had almost cost him. How could he have let them go this far? How could he have tried to take advantage of her?  
  
Kyo turned away and put his feet on the floor. The comforter slid down to his waist. "I-I'm sor-"  
  
Tohru's head came to rest on the back of his shoulder. Her hand traced a soft path down his spine. "Kyo is so handsome. I know...I know I'm plain. But, I-I care so much for you. I'm being selfish. And maybe even immoral. To want..."  
  
He felt her lift her head and move away. He turned slowly towards her and listened to her go on, all the while taking in her long dark hair, full and shining as it flowed in soft waves down the smooth skin of her back. The curve of her cheek, the line of her graceful neck....  
  
"It's silly," she said. "But my mom, she used to hug me all the time. And tell me things like how much she loved me - all the time. I know you and the others are never able to hold that someone you love. But I-I'm not used to it. And sometimes, it hurts so much...." She drew her legs up beneath the sheets and hugged her knees. "If-if things were different, maybe it would seem...wrong. To want...to want to touch you. To want you to hold me..."  
  
_I never thought about it that way. I never considered her feelings. Why can't I ever see behind that cheerful smile? Why can't I ever see when she's hurting, know what she needs, or do...anything right?_  
  
"You're not plain," he said and shifted to face her. "How can you say that about yourself?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I think..." He reached out and took her face in his hand. "I think you're beautiful." He leaned in and brushed his mouth against her lips.  
  
_It's the least I can do... Not for me. This isn't for me. But if I can, I want her to feel... Loved._  
  
"Uh...Kyo..." She tilted her head to give him better access to her neck. He took full advantage of the move, biting the tender skin she exposed, and tracing a path down to her shoulder.  
  
"Lie down."  
  
She obeyed and lowered herself to the mattress. Her hair spilled out around her head and he tangled his fingers in the soft strands. Kyo peeled the covers off her body. She shut her eyes and clamped both arms across her chest again. He gently tugged them away. She really was...so beautiful.  
  
He climbed over her, settling one knee between her thighs, followed by the other one. As he knelt in front of the girl, he tenderly unfolded her legs to accommodate the needed position. He stretched out above her, carefully keeping the top half of his body propped up. He wanted her to look at him. To be sure. "Tohru?"

Brown eyes opened and peered up into his. Kyo smiled.  
  
"I'm okay," she whispered back, brushing a lock of orange hair away from his forehead. "It's okay."  
  
Her soft skin burned against his, and Kyo shifted his hips one way, then another, before finally ending up back where he began. Tohru remained patient and pliant beneath him, and the only sound he could hear was his own steady breathing. He looked down to study the situation of their bodies. "I have no idea what I'm doing. But it doesn't seem like it should be like this."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I don't know," he sighed. "Like there should be more moaning and kissing and stuff. That's what it's like in the movies and all that."  
  
She giggled. "I'm just happy to be with you. And, I'm kinda glad you don't know. That way, we can figure it out together."  
  
Kyo nodded and leaned forward to plant a quick kiss on her lips. He took a deep breath when her body moved below his and sucked back a gasp when the inside of her thigh inadvertently brushed his arousal.  
  
"I'm going to have to hold your arms down. I don't think either of us will like it very much if I turn into a cat once I...you know." His cheeks felt hot and he had to look away.  
  
"I understand." She leaned up and nibbled his lower lip. He found her arms with both hands, and gently guided them up over her head, nestling them in the silkiness of her hair. He used his left arm to pin down her wrists as he continued to kiss his way over her neck and down to her chest. Tohru gasped his name when he went to nuzzle her left breast. It was so soft... And her nipple contracted into a tiny bud when he kissed it.  
  
_Interesting...._ He took it into his mouth. A soft moan sounded from the back of her throat, causing him to pause and looked up at her face. Tohru's eyes were clenched shut and her face was flushed.  
  
He dipped his head down again to lavish more attention on her chest. His own body definitely didn't mind....  
  
She let out a cry and bucked against his hold, and he had to tighten his grip. Her lower body rubbed against his erection, and Kyo's arms turned to jelly. He fought to keep himself upright.  
  
"Ah! Tohru...” Her back arched, pressing her breast against his lips. The world around them disappeared and he could no longer focus on anything but her.  
  
The girl's breath came in gasps and she groaned. The sound seemed frustrated as her hips ground against him, finding a rhythm that left him brainless. Tohru's legs closed around his, pulling him closer to the center of her body. His shaft sought her heated entrance with a mind of its own.  
  
Kyo pushed slowly inside her, sinking halfway in before he thrust forward and sheathed himself completely. His body shuddered uncontrollably and he almost fell on top of her, but caught himself just in time. Tohru hardened beneath him - her head thrown back against the pillow as if she was in pain, but he couldn't stop. The friction was excruciating. He pulled part of the way out before gliding back in again. Light swam under his eyelids; his world spun in dizzying revolutions. He repeated the motion, plunging harder into the depths of her silken warmth. He'd never imagined...  
  
It was sweet and painful; his every thrust brought unbearable pleasure. It would have been bearable if he could have stayed, if they could remain like that forever... But, each movement of their hips brought them closer to separation. And yet he had no will to stop.  
  
Tohru's body rose to meet him and he drove his erection inside her again and again. Seeking, searching.... Her voice called out his name from someplace far away; sweet sighs and moans swirled in an invisible whirlwind around his head. But she was so close. As close to an embrace as he could manage, and yet so much closer. She was all around him; she was part of him. He raised his head and sealed their fate with a searing kiss. Control fled and his traitorous body came inside her. He had to fight the urge to collapse right there.  
  
Kyo withdrew and laid himself beside her; his hand wasted no time in twining with hers. He brought it up to his lips, then glanced at her face. What could he say to her now? There was no way to describe what he was feeling, how it felt to be with her like this.  
  
The trails of moisture glinted on her cheeks when she rolled onto her side, and she gave him a weak smile. Tears had come and gone, and he caught sight of blood stains on the sheet. Kyo frowned. Had he done something wrong?  
  
"Tohru, are you all right?"  
  
"Yes." Her voice was shaky. Of course he'd heard in tales told by guys in bathroom stalls that it hurt girls the first time, but he'd hoped.... The last thing he'd wanted was for her to feel pain to give him pleasure.  
  
"I'm sorry. If I hurt you."  
  
Tohru shook her head. "I'm fine."  
  
"But you were crying."  
  
"Because I'm happy. I'm happy to be here with you, Kyo."  
  
He clasped her hands again and drew them under his chin, nuzzling against her fingers. "I know it'd be better if I could hold you...."  
  
"I understand," she said, squeezing his hand in reply. "But even though you can't... Will you stay? For just a little while?"  
  
He smiled and scooted closer. Kyo pulled the comforter over both of them, then grasped her hand again and settled into the pillow as near as he dared.  
  
Her eyes lifted to meet his gaze. She looked sleepy and couldn't stifle a small yawn. "I wish..." Her eyelids drooped. "You could stay..." Her head sunk into the pillow and he felt her grip on his hand loosen. "For-ever..."  
  
  
  
_"Are we, are we only going to run away?"_  
  
_No. I'm done running._  
  
_I'm not going to run away, anymore._


End file.
